Ishimaru
'''Ishimaru '''is a Danganronpa fan game created by Tumblr user radical-6. The game was first posted on Tumblr on April 9th, 2013. Three years after making the post, OP removed the download for the game, claiming in an edit, "this game was a mistake and I took it off the internet because it’s 2016 and I can’t have this bad gremlin characterization that I did three years ago in my life anymore." As of May 2017, the post has over 2,200 notes. Plot The game starts with Kiyotaka in his house. After leaving the house, he goes to school and talks with his classmates. He gets stressed out by their behavior. At the end of the game, Kiyotaka gives detention out to every classmate, including himself. He also gives detention to the player, claiming they were slacking off while playing the game. Gameplay The player moves Kiyotaka on a grid-like floor, moving him in 4 directions. He can interact with objects and other characters, which can cause him to gain or lose stress. Objects that decrease stress * Both windows in Kiyotaka's room. * Both bookshelves in Kiyotaka's room. Objects and People that increase stress * A cut board with a knife and zucchini on a counter (3 stress points). * Food on the floor (7 stress points). * Byakuya's dropped gold (2 points). * Leon Kuwata (15 points). * Junko Enoshima (25 points). * Byakuya Togami (20 points). * Aoi Asahina (15 points). * Juice on the floor (7 points). * Chihiro Fujisaki (25 points). * Makoto Naegi (15 points). * Sayaka Maizono (20 points). Characters Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Kiyotaka is the protagonist of the game. He is obsessed with following school rules and working hard. He gets stress at his classmates for not following school rules and their wacky antics. Leon Kuwata: Leon is outside in front of the school. He calls Kiyotaka 'a gay weenie baby'. Junko Enoshima: Junko is in a garden outside the school. She tells Kiyotaka that he needs a girlfriend in his life, and she can hook him up with a girl in her agency who eats men alive. After telling him this, she notes he looks pale. Byakuya Togami: Byakuya sits in a chair in the entry room of the school. After getting asked many questions by Kiyotaka, Byakuya says, 'My name is Byakuya Togami.'. Aoi Asahina: Aoi is at the swimming room, left of the entry room. She shows Kiyotaka a poster for a swimming anime, the anime being Free!. Kiyotaka takes her poster, claiming the boys on it aren't 'appropriately dressed for school.'. Yasuhiro Hagakure: Yasuhiro is mentioned by Kiyotaka when he interacts with juice on the floor. The last time Yasuiro left juice on the floor, Kiyotaka called the cops on him. Chihiro Fujisaki: Chihiro is at the room right of the entry room. He asks Kiyotaka if he wants to hang out with him and Mondo after school. Mondo Owada: Mondo is mentioned by Chihro. He is going to teach Chihiro how to ride a motorcycle after school. Makoto Naegi: Makoto is at the room north of Chihiro. He jokes with Kiyotaka that he's 'hoping to get lucky with Maizono'. Sayaka Maizono: Sayaka is at the room north of Chihiro. She sings a song that Leon helped her to write. After her song, she asks Kiyotaka why he's shaking. Links Original Tumblr post * Alternative link 1 (super-high-school-level-database) * Alternative link 2 (biiesh) * Alternative link 3 (yuukawhy) Category:Fan game Category:Game with canon character Category:Rpg Category:Rpg maker